


Spirito di Fuoco

by Feanoriel



Series: Tre mogli per tre fratelli [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Feanor e Nerdanel sono la mia OTP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre Giuramento, l'amore non è sempre facile, relazioni disfunzionali, relazioni sul punto di rottura, so much feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prima che il Giuramento venga pronunciato, e che la ribellione abbia inizio, sotto le tenebre della Lunga Notte, Feanor e Nerdanel hanno ancora una possibilità per stare assieme, malgrado abbiano preso strade differenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirito di Fuoco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hostile Nations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586335) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



Nerdanel tremava, quando finalmente raggiunse la porta del laboratorio. _Il_ suo _laboratorio_ , si sforzò di pensare, la mano convulsamente stretta alla lampada che reggeva, unica fonte di luce in quell’assoluta oscurità. La donna strinse le labbra, il cuore che le batteva folle nel petto. Quanto tempo era passato, da quando Melkor aveva posto fine per sempre alla Luce degli Alberi? Giorni, mesi, anni? Non lo avrebbe saputo dire, non ricordava quasi nulla, il tempo aveva perduto qualsiasi significato, dopo quell’empietà. L’unica cosa che ricordava- l’unica cosa che avesse chiarezza nella sua mente- era la paura folle, immensa che aveva provato in quel momento, una paura totale, annichilente, così come mai l’aveva provata in tutta la sua vita. Una sensazione che non l’aveva mai abbandonata in tutto quel lasso di tempo, che la perseguitava in quella eterna notte che era calata su di loro- quella, e lo sguardo folle, bruciante d’odio di Feanàro in piedi davanti ai Valar.

Nerdanel batté le palpebre, nel vano tentativo di scacciare il ricordo del marito dalla sua mente. Non voleva _pensare_ …. Non voleva pensare a niente, tanto meno a _lui_. E tanto meno al fatto che fosse svanito nell’oscurità che aveva avvolto Aman, da solo, incurante di ciò che si annidava nelle tenebre che avevano inghiottito il reame beato, folle di disperazione. S’accorse che le si erano riempiti gli occhi di lacrime, senza avesse potuto farci nulla, e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, lasciando che le scorressero lungo le guance, tracciando scie umide su di esse. Si morse le labbra e si conficcò le unghie nelle palme delle mani, dicendosi di stare calma, di non cedere alla disperazione. I suoi figli erano al sicuro, si ricordò, e se lo ripeté con convinzione, erano in Tirion, sul colle di Tuna, dove i Noldor avevano acceso migliaia di luci, nel tentativo di scacciare l’oscurità, e dove la Torre del Re con la sua lanterna trafiggeva le tenebre di Melkor. Quelle medesime luci che brillavano alle sue spalle, e che non arrivavano a illuminare del tutto la strada dove era situata la Casa di Mahtan. Si strinse nello scialle, con la luce degli Alberi, se n’era andato anche il calore che emanavano, e il freddo che era calato sul Reame Beato pareva penetrarle fin nelle ossa. Nerdanel tremò leggermente, mentre le sue dita armeggiavano con la chiave del suo laboratorio, l’oscurità di Melkor che le rendeva incerta e difficoltosa un’azione tanto familiare.

Entrò nel suo laboratorio con cautela, la stanza era avvolta nel buio, e solo la luce della sua lanterna rivelava ciò che si trovava lì dentro:le sue statue, intere o incompiute che fossero, e la poca luce che aveva guizzava su di esse, distorcendo in caricature grottesche le sue stesse creazioni. Nerdanel strinse le labbra, avanzando verso la porta che dava sul cortile. Quando il buio era calato su Aman, la sua famiglia si trovava lì, e Nerdanel aveva temuto per loro. Ma forse in qualche modo i suoi genitori e le sue sorelle erano riusciti a recarsi nella piazza attorno alla Mindon , là dove arrivava la maggiore fonte di luce. La casa pareva completamente vuota e silenziosa, priva della voce di qualsiasi essere, e nessuno aveva fatto un tentativo per illuminarla, come invece gli abitanti di Tirion avevano fatto.

Dunque la sua venuta era stata inutile. Nerdanel prese un respiro profondo, tentando di calmare il cuore che le batteva folle nel petto. Temeva per sé stessa, sì, ma allo stesso modo temeva per i suoi figli. Continuava a ripetersi che erano al sicuro, nel palazzo di Finwe in Tirion, ma se avessero deciso di andarsene dalla città per cercare loro padre, sperso tra le tenebre? Se davvero avessero fatto una cosa simile, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata, pensò, avvolgendosi nel mantello mentre apriva la porta che dava sulla sala principale della casa di suo padre, la casa dove era nata e cresciuta- la casa in cui ormai viveva da qualche anno, dopo che aveva lasciato Feanàro- cercando l’uscita che la portasse il più vicino possibile al centro di Tirion. Il buio la ingannava, rendendole difficoltosi e terrorizzanti i luoghi in cui era nata e cresciuta, ed era tesa a percepire qualsiasi rumore, malgrado il battito martellante del proprio cuore rischiasse di non farle sentire altro. Il terrore che provava era tale che il sudore le scorreva lungo la schiena, e quasi non osava respirare, per paura di ciò che poteva annidarsi alle sue spalle.

D’un tratto, un rumore di passi pesanti alle sue spalle.

Nerdanel si voltò di scatto, stringendo la lanterna tra le vesti, facendo forza su sé stessa per non urlare. _Sta’ calma_ , si disse, mentre con la mano libera cercava il pugnale che portava appeso alla cintola- di quei tempi, non si poteva fare altro- _forse è solo un Noldo che si è perso per colpa di questa maledetta oscurità, e che cerca la strada per tornare a Tirion_.

Rimase comunque ferma immobile, la lanterna nascosta sotto il mantello, il pugnale sguainato nella mano destra, tentando di calmare il proprio respiro, reso affannoso dall’ansia. Strinse le labbra.

Il rumore di passi si ripeté, stavolta più vicino. Il cuore di Nerdanel mancò un battito, stavolta non per la paura, ma per la sorpresa. Conosceva il suono di quei passi, aveva imparato a riconoscerlo, per tutte le volte che li aveva uditi, per tutte le volte che li aveva sentiti avvicinarsi alla sua camera da letto … Cercò di stringere la presa sull’elsa del pugnale, aveva le dita viscide di sudore, e quel suono non aiutava sicuramente la sua concentrazione.

 _Non è possibile_ , si disse. Non poteva che essere un’illusione, un parto della sua mente stravolta dalla stanchezza e dal terrore.

I passi si fecero ancora più vicini, ma Nerdanel non si mosse. La sorpresa e l’incredulità era tale che non avrebbe potuto muoversi nemmeno volendo, e lei voleva vedere.

-Sapevo che ti avrei trovata qui.- la voce che udì alle proprie spalle le era familiare quanto i passi che aveva percepito poco prima. Quante volte l’aveva udita, quante? Una voce bassa, profonda, e al contempo suadente, che aveva avuto il potere di incantarla, tempo prima, e che anche adesso aveva effetto su di lei, facendo balzare il suo cuore nel petto come nemmeno l’ombra di Melkor aveva potuto.

Si voltò, senza allentare la presa sull’elsa, ma abbassando piano la lama, ritraendola nella guaina.- _Tu_ \- mormorò, riconoscendo alla luce della lanterna i tratti dell’alta figura che le stava di fronte, la lampada che ora svelava appieno l’ampio profilo delle sue spalle, il viso dai lineamenti aquilini che tante volte aveva scolpito, inebriata da essi, l’intensa bellezza che aveva trasmesso ai suoi figli-ai _loro_ figli-, la cascata corvina dei suoi capelli, quell’espressione beffarda con cui pareva farsi scherno del mondo. Il suo cuore batteva come se fosse impazzito, il suo battito era assordante nelle sue orecchie, ormai. 

Feanàro fece un passo in avanti, avvicinandosi. Lei notò che i suoi abiti, i medesimi abiti da cerimonia con cui si era presentato alla festa dei Valar, erano ora sporchi e impolverati, macchiati di fango e di sudore e laceri in più punti, le profonde occhiaie che contrastavano col candore della sua pelle, gli occhi rossi di pianto. Le strinse il cuore nel vederlo così- Feanàro che _piangeva_? Quando mai aveva fatto una cosa simile in tutta la sua vita, quando?- avrebbe desiderato solo poggiare una mano contro la guancia incavata di lui, accarezzandogli il viso.

- _Nerdanel_ \- mormorò lui, piano, la sua voce che indugiava carezzevole sul nome di lei, assaporando quell’unica parola come se avesse il sapore del miele. Nerdanel rimase ferma, immobile come una statua, lo stomaco annodato nel sentire come lui pronunciava il suo nome. Prese un respiro profondo, nel vano tentativo di calmarsi, di dirsi che non aveva ragione di agitarsi a tal punto, ma mentiva a sé stessa, e il calore che le accendeva il ventre, mentre lui la guardava, mentre lui le parlava, ne era la prova.

-Cosa sei venuto a fare, qui?- si stupì di quanto la sua voce riuscisse a suonare calma e ferma, perfino in quelle circostanze. Gli occhi di lui, grigi quanto gli abissi di Ulmo, occhi che avevano arso di sfida e di orgoglio di fronte ai Valar, scivolarono per qualche istante sul corpo di lei, in uno sguardo intimo quanto una carezza, prima di tornare ad incontrare quelli di lei. Nerdanel fu lieta che il buio nascondesse il rossore sul suo viso, e all’improvviso fu dolorosamente consapevole dello stato pietoso delle proprie vesti, che non aveva ancora potuto cambiare dal giorno della festa dei Valar, prima che calasse la Lunga Notte, dei suoi capelli che non avevano visto una spazzola dal medesimo lasso di tempo, e del fatto che avesse la schiena ricoperta di sudore.

Ma a Feanàro non parve importare di nulla di tutto ciò, lo sguardo che si posò su di lei era di adorazione, e nuovamente il ventre di Nerdanel si torse. Scoprì improvvisamente di avere il respiro affannoso, e quando tornò ad incontrare lo sguardo del marito, le sembrò di vedere l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra marmoree di lui, e le guance pallide colorate dal rossore.  
D’un tratto, le si avvicinò, afferrandole il mento con una mano e facendole alzare il viso alla sua altezza. Il cuore le fece un balzo in gola, la pelle dolorosamente consapevole del calore dei polpastrelli di lui, dei calli che aveva sulle dita. Le era tanto vicino che i loro respiri si mescolavano.

-Sai meglio di me perché sono qui- mormorò lui di rimando. Con il pollice, le sfiorò la pelle morbida della guancia, facendola rabbrividire leggermente, e Nerdanel sentì l’altra mano di Feanàro scivolarle sulla nuca, le sue dita che si perdevano tra le ciocche fulve di lei. Il suo respiro accelerò, assecondando il battito ormai assordante del suo cuore.

Ah, se aveva ragione, lei lo sapeva, ne era fin troppo consapevole. Ma al tempo stesso, la natura dei sentimenti che la legava a lui era troppo complessa per essere definita a parole. Lo amava? Oh, certo che lo amava, e continuava a farlo malgrado tutto ciò che era successo negli ultimi anni, ma la natura dei loro sentimenti, tutti gli anni passati assieme, tutto ciò che avevano significato l’uno per l’altra, non poteva essere cancellato via tanto facilmente. Ma al contempo stesso, nemmeno l’amore poteva renderla cieca di fronte agli atti a cui la follia di Feanàro lo aveva portato, e sapeva fin troppo bene che l’ossessione di lui per i Silmarilli aveva qualcosa di malsano, di malato, che la spaventava in un modo che nemmeno lei riusciva a spiegarsi appieno, e il venire messa da parte, quasi dimenticata, nel cuore di lui in favore del proprio egoismo e di quell’ossessione per quelle maledette gemme la riempiva di un furore sordo, la rabbia di una donna che viene tradita dall’uomo che ama. 

Appoggiò delicatamente i palmi delle mani sul torace ampio di lui, sentendo il cuore di Feanàro martellare sotto le proprie dita. Erano vicini, molto più vicini di quanto fossero mai stati negli ultimi anni, dopo che si erano allontanati fino al punto di non parlarsi quasi più. Gli occhi di lui ardevano in quelli di lei, in una muta richiesta. Finalmente Nerdanel parlò:- I nostri figli … 

-Sono in Tirion- lui le sollevò una mano, stringendola tra le proprie, grandi e calde, malgrado il freddo che era spirato quando gli Alberi erano morti. Massaggiò delicatamente le dita fredde di lei, riscaldandole con la pelle bollente delle proprie dita.

-Lo erano quando sono venuta qui- ribatté lei.- Ma chi mi dice che non siano usciti a cercarti, sfidando le tenebre di Melkor? Lo sai, Feanàro, farebbero questo per te. Questo e altro.

Lui strinse le labbra:- Non lo faranno, te lo prometto. Ho detto a Maitimo di impedire ai suoi fratelli di seguirmi, e non avrà sicuramente permesso loro di fare una cosa del genere, nemmeno a quelli più impulsivi. Non dubitare di lui, Istarnie.

-Io non dubiterei mai di Maitimo- mormorò lei, piano, ricambiando la stretta. Tutto ciò che contava era che i suoi figli fossero al sicuro, che fossero protetti, finché lo erano, lei poteva dirsi serena.  
Restava solo da vedere se lo sarebbero rimasti a lungo, sotto la coltre di tenebra e paura portata da Melkor.

Vide alla luce della lampada che Feanàro annuiva lentamente a quelle parole, poi un’ombra di dolore passò sul suo viso, i suoi lineamenti si contrassero in una smorfia, le labbra serrate. Non fu che un secondo, qualcun altro, qualsiasi altra persona, non se ne sarebbe accorto e se lo avesse fatto lo avrebbe scambiato per uno scherzo della luce, nient’altro.

Ma lei se ne accorse, eccome se se ne accorse. Lui non sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscito a nasconderle qualcosa, per quanto ci provasse.  
- _Feanàro_ \- sussurrò, sollevando la mano e appoggiandogliela sulla guancia destra, sentendo la pelle di lui bollente sotto le sue dita. Feanàro irradiava calore, perfino nel gelo di quella notte innaturale.  
Lui non rispose, gli occhi vuoti, lontani, persi là dove lei non poteva raggiungerlo.

-Ho saputo di tuo padre- continuò, parlando piano. Parte di lei era ancora furiosa con Feanàro, e sapeva già che non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto perdonare appieno per essersi allontanato da lei, ma non appena aveva saputo della morte di Finwe il suo pensiero era corso al suo sposo, a come doveva essersi sentito. Lei stessa, a quella notizia, aveva avuto un attimo di cedimento. Finwe Noldoràn, il grande re, colui che aveva portato i Noldor in Valinor attraverso le terre citeriori e il mare, il padre dello Spirito di Fuoco, non c’era più, in un solo attimo la sua immortalità era stata spazzata via e il suo sangue aveva sporcato il Reame Beato. E lei lo aveva conosciuto bene, ricordava ancora che l’aveva accolta come una figlia propria quando si era fidanzata con Feanàro, il modo in cui aveva sorriso, colmo d’orgoglio, mentre celebrava il loro matrimonio, la sua voce calma e rassicurante, i suoi limpidi occhi grigi. Aveva voluto bene a suo suocero, e l’assenza causata dalla sua morte era un vuoto che si faceva sentire. Ma, si ritrovò a pensare, lei non provava che un decimo della sofferenza che doveva provare Feanàro in quel momento. 

Finwe era l’unico genitore che gli fosse rimasto, dopo il trapasso di Miriel nelle Aule di Mandos, l’unico che lo avesse mai preso in braccio, che avesse mai consolato le sue paure di bambino, che gli avesse cantato una ninnananna per farlo addormentare. C’era forse da sorprendersi, se Feanàro avesse agito con tale disperazione alla notizia della sua morte?

Sentì le mani di Feanàro serrarsi attorno ai suoi fianchi, le dita che si aggrappavano alla stoffa del vestito, il suo fiato solleticarle il collo. Ma ancora si rifiutava di incrociare il suo sguardo, gli occhi persi nel nulla.

-L’hai saputo- la voce di lui manteneva il consueto tono beffardo, pareva che nemmeno in quell’ora di lutto e di dolore fosse riuscito a smettere la consueta arroganza. Ma non era che un’illusione, una maschera, non si poteva permettere di ingannarla tanto facilmente, non lei che era sempre riuscita a scrutare negli abissi di quell’animo infuocato.

-Sì, Feanàro, l’ho saputo. E _smettila_ \- Nerdanel sentì la propria voce incrinarsi per la rabbia che provava per sentirsi messa da parte da lui, perché lui persisteva nello starle lontano, perfino in quell’istante di disperazione.- Smettila di mentire, Feanàro! Smettila di mentire a _me_ \- appoggiò le mani sulle ampie spalle di lui, stringendogliele finché non fu sicura che lui sentisse le sue unghie attraverso la stoffa.- Credi che sia cieca e stolta? Credi che non sappia cosa provi? Eppure continui a fare finta di niente, perfino ora, perfino qui con me. Cala la maschera, una volta tanto, Curufinwe Feanàro. Puoi ingannare chiunque, ma non _me_.

Per qualche istante credette che Feanàro rimanesse sordo perfino a quelle parole, che qualsiasi suo tentativo fosse inutile. Ma un attimo primo che la rabbia la invadesse, lui si voltò, incrociando finalmente il suo sguardo, gli occhi grigio acciaio che ardevano di tante, troppe emozioni a stento trattenute. Non si sciolse dalla stretta di lei, al contrario la attirò più vicina a sé, i loro corpi che si sfioravano. Nerdanel era consapevole, fin troppo consapevole, del calore di lui attraverso i vestiti.

Lui non disse una sola parola, mai e poi mai lo Spirito di Fuoco avrebbe osato ammettere ad alta voce ciò che sconvolgeva la sua mente in quel momento, nemmeno a lei. Ma lasciò che il suo fea toccasse quello di lei, i loro spiriti che si sfioravano, e il flusso dei ricordi di lui le invase la mente. Sentì il pensiero di Feanàro avvolgere il suo e le apparve di fronte all’occhio della mente una serie di immagini vorticanti, tanto veloci che prima che potesse anche solo percepirne una, questa le era già sfuggita: il volto calmo ma triste di Manwe che chiedeva a Feanàro di spezzare i Silmarilli per ridare luce agli Alberi, le lacrime sui volti di Yavanna e di Nienna, i bastioni di Formenos avvolti dall’oscurità, Finwe steso a terra nel suo stesso sangue, il volto livido e gli occhi vuoti, un buco vermiglio là dove un tempo c’era il cuore. E vide le lacrime di Feanàro cadere sul corpo inerte del padre, ne udì il pianto disperato che riecheggiava tra le sale vuote di Formenos. Lasciò che lui la stringesse più forte, sentendolo seppellire il viso tra i morbidi capelli di lei.

-Feanàro … - allungò la mano per sfiorargli il viso, di nuovo. Feanàro non aveva mai pianto in vita sua, o almeno non l’aveva mai fatto da quando lei l’aveva conosciuto –forse era accaduto durante la breve, solitaria infanzia di lui, ma mai e poi mai si sarebbe sognato di ammetterlo- e vederlo tanto disperato le straziava il cuore.  
Lui non disse una sola parola. Si limitò a prenderle il viso tra le mani, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua, i loro respiri che si mescolavano, caldi contro la pelle. E poi lui, lentamente, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di lei, posò le labbra sulle sue.

A Nerdanel parve per qualche istante che il respiro le si mozzasse in gola, di nuovo, e sentiva il basso ventre invaso dal calore, le mani le tremavano leggermente mentre le faceva scorrere sulla larga schiena di lui, stringendolo a sé. Le labbra di lui erano fameliche sulle sue, succhiavano e mordevano senza tregua, e lei le schiuse leggermente, lasciando che la lingua di lui le esplorasse la bocca. Fremette nel sentire il sapore di lui nella propria bocca, e lo strinse a sé più forte, inebriata: quello era il sapore che aveva ricordato durante le lunghe notti che aveva trascorso da sola in quei sette anni, mentre lui era lontano, in esilio, nel freddo nord di Formenos. L’odore di lui le riempiva le narici, i polmoni, lo riusciva a sentire al di là dell’afrore di sudore e della sporcizia che lui aveva addosso dopo aver faticato tanto nel dirigersi fin a Formenos.

Dopo quello che le parve un'eternità, il bacio finì, ma nessuno dei due osò staccarsi dall’altro, e Nerdanel altro non poté fare che appoggiare il capo contro il petto del marito, sentendo il cuore di lui martellare furibondo vicino al suo orecchio, il suo respiro solleticarle i capelli, le sue braccia avvolgerla. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, e prese un respiro profondo, riempiendosi nuovamente i polmoni dell’odore di lui, della sua fragranza, lasciandosi avvolgere dal suo calore. Ah, nemmeno lei avrebbe saputo dire appieno quali erano in quel momento i sentimenti che provava per Feanàro, l’amore e l’affetto che provava per lui si mescolavano al risentimento per essere stata messa da parte per la follia del proprio sposo e alla paura per ciò a cui tale follia lo avrebbe portato. Ma il desiderio, quello sì, che era un sentimento che poteva capire. Lo sentiva bruciare nelle proprie vene, scaldarle il ventre che fremeva, nel sentirsi toccare da lui.

-Nerdanel- il suo fiato era bollente contro la pelle sensibile del collo, il bacio umido che si aggiunse poco dopo era perfino più caldo.- Ora sai.

Lei gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita, tenendolo più stretto.- Feanàro, mi dispiace … tu sai che io stessa gli volevo bene. Condivido il tuo dolore.

Quelle parole, malgrado fossero state dette con la massima sincerità, le parvero inutili e ridicole un momento dopo averle pronunciate. Lei stessa soffriva per la morte di Finwe, ma non sapeva in che modo quella consapevolezza avrebbe potuto alleviare la pena di Feanàro, né se lui avrebbe accettato di condividere quel dolore con altri.

Lui le sfiorò di nuovo la guancia, la pelle che pizzicava là dove lui l’aveva toccata.- Il futuro è dunque incerto, per tutti noi- mormorò, la voce bassa e trasognata, lo sguardo spiritato.- Mio padre è stato assassinato come una bestia al macello, il suo spirito è volato nelle Aule di Mandos, il Nero Nemico del mondo scorrazza impunito per le contrade di Aman, le sue mani immonde sporche del sangue del Re mio padre, le medesime mani con cui ha osato rubare i miei tesori. Telperion e Laurelin sono ridotti a due carcasse avvizzite, e i Valar, le Potenze del mondo , i pupilli di Eru, sono inermi e ciechi come un micio neonato, non possono far altro che miagolare pietosamente nel buio, mentre Moringotto striscia nel Nord. – i suoi occhi si strinsero, due sottili mezzelune che mandavano lampi d’acciaio.- Che i Silmarilli gli brucino la carne viva- sibilò, la voce che cambiava tono all'improvviso.

Lei chiuse gli occhi. Il mondo non aveva più senso, la luce era scomparsa per sempre, il Reame Beato contaminato dall’assassinio e dal tradimento. Si sentiva come se il mondo le fosse caduto addosso- no, il mondo era distrutto, si era frantumato in milioni di pezzi e forse niente e nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a ricostruirlo, nemmeno Eru in persona- e niente le sembrava più certo, pareva non esserci altro che oscurità e morte nel loro futuro. Nulla era sicuro, niente aveva più senso- tranne la bocca calda di Feanàro contro la sua, le sue braccia che l’avvolgevano, i suoi occhi che parevano l’unica luce rimasta in quel mondo di tenebra.

 _Almeno posso avere te, in questo momento_ , pensò Nerdanel, allungando la mano verso il suo viso, _e tu hai me. Siamo soli, siamo avvolti dall’oscurità, ma sono felice che tu sia accanto a me, qui con me, in questo momento, quando sembra che la fine sia vicina per tutti_.

Non disse ad alta voce quelle parole, si limitò a comunicargliele con la mente. Sentì che Feanàro la abbracciava più stretta, quando quel pensiero lo raggiunse, e finalmente il suo sguardo tornò ad incontrare quello di lei.

-Il futuro è incerto per tutti noi- ripeté piano, i suoi occhi fissi in quelli della moglie, e delicatamente le strinse la mano. – L’oscurità ci circonda, mio padre è morto, e forse potremmo presto seguirlo nelle Aule di Mandos. Altro non abbiamo che questo momento a cui aggrapparci, e altro non possiamo fare che affrontare la morte che ci circonda concedendoci che questo attimo in cui vivere, vivere fino all’ultimo respiro.

Nerdanel sentì il respiro mozzarsi nella sua gola. Sapeva ciò che lui intendeva, ed era _pronta_ , oh, _se era pronta_ –lo era stata fin dal primo istante in cui lo aveva visto- e al contempo sapeva che quel momento non avrebbe cambiato nulla fra loro due, che sarebbero stati entrambi sulle loro posizioni, e che non avrebbero cambiato idea l’uno per l’altro. Ma lui era lì con lei, in quel momento, ed entrambi avrebbero preso ciò che veniva loro offerto.  
-Dunque, chiedi- mormorò lei, stringendogli la mano.

-Ah, quindi devo chiedere.- un lieve sorriso ironico spuntò sulle labbra marmoree di lui, gli occhi per qualche istante gli brillarono.- Vorresti passare con me questa notte- questo momento- con me, Nerdanel?

Lei esalò un respiro profondo, sentendo il proprio corpo fremere di desiderio. Si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò nuovamente- un bacio lungo quanto il precedente, e altrettanto famelico. Mentre la stringeva a sé, sentì Feanàro premere il proprio bacino contro il suo, e lei poté sentire _quanto_ esattamente fosse eccitato. Gli si aggrappò alla schiena, i loro corpi che premevano l’uno contro l’altro, cercando un contatto che non potevano avere appieno, coi vestiti a separarli.

Gli anni parvero tornare indietro, le parve che fossero ancora i due giovani che si scambiavano baci di nascosto tra quelle mura, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti delle loro famiglie. Feanàro le sembrava entusiasta come un ragazzino, mentre le copriva di baci ardenti il collo, mentre le sue mani scivolavano su di lei, trattenute solo dalla stoffa della veste che indossava.

Nerdanel alla fine sciolse l’abbraccio e lo prese per mano, facendogli cenno di seguirla:- Vieni con me- sussurrò a bassa voce, attirandolo nuovamente accanto a sé. Mano nella mano, percorsero il corridoio e le stanze che li dividevano dalla camera da letto di lei, che era stata della sua giovinezza e in cui aveva dormito, sola, per quei sette anni, mentre lui era in esilio.

La stanza era totalmente avvolta nell’oscurità, nemmeno un filo di luce filtrava dalla finestra aperta. Nerdanel appoggiò la lampada sulla sua scrivania, in modo che illuminasse la camera e rischiarasse un poco quel buio annichilente. La luce non era sufficiente ad illuminare l’intera stanza- tutto ciò che ne ottenne fu una vaga penombra, in cui i mobili proiettavano lunghe ombre sul pavimento- ma li illuminava quel poco che bastava per permetterle di distinguere i lineamenti di Feanàro. Allontanandolo un attimo da sé, aprì il cassetto in cui teneva le candele e i cerini e ne fece in tempo ad accenderne una, prima che lui la afferrasse nuovamente e la spingesse contro il muro, baciandola con foga.

- _Feanàro_ \- sussurrò lei contro la bocca di lui, le dita che cercavano alla cieca i bottoni sulla camicia di lui, nel tentativo di sfilargliela. Lui si scostò da lei quel tanto che bastava per permetterle di levargli la tunica, che cadde sul pavimento con un lieve tonfo, dimenticata. Nerdanel si sentì il cuore in gola, il ventre in fiamme, mentre lasciava che il suo sguardo scorresse sul petto nudo di lui, sul disegno dei suoi muscoli sotto la pelle nivea, inebriata da quella bellezza che nemmeno la sua abilità di scultrice aveva saputo replicare appieno, poiché niente e nessuno, nemmeno lei che era la più abile degli scultori in Aman, poteva ricreare la vita che pulsava nelle vene di lui, il lieve rossore che gli appariva sulle gote incavate, il fuoco nei suoi occhi appassionati.

Ogni inibizione, ogni pudore che avesse sviluppato nei confronti di lui in quegli anni d’esilio e di solitudine, e anche prima, quando si erano allontanati come marito e moglie, se ne andò completamente, annientata da quegli occhi brucianti che reclamavano _lei_ , e lei sola. Nerdanel lasciò cadere il mantello che indossava per ripararsi dal freddo della notte, e prese a slacciarsi con foga i lacci del corpetto del vestito, maledicendo la lentezza e la quantità dei legacci. Non appena il vestito fu caduto a terra, dove venne presto dimenticato, la sottoveste lo seguì immediatamente, e non rimase che l’aria fredda della notte, tra la sua pelle e le mani di Feanàro.

Lo precedette sul letto, e scivolò tra le lenzuola sfatte, il languore che la invadeva, si sentiva lo stomaco annodato e gli occhi appannati, il bisogno che aveva di lui, del suo tocco, dei suoi baci, era quasi doloroso. Mentre lui la guardava alla luce della lanterna, d’un tratto Nerdanel fu consapevole di avere il corpo segnato dalle numerose gravidanze, i seni appesantiti dai frequenti allattamenti. Ma non fu che un attimo, prima che Feanàro scivolasse in ginocchio davanti a lei, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe, e che le sue mani trovassero la strada sulla sua pelle, sfiorando con adorazione i segni dei parti sul suo corpo, il suo tocco che era puro fuoco sulla pelle sensibile di lei.

Nerdanel lasciò che un lieve sorriso le si dipingesse sulle labbra. Non poteva non sentirsi lusingata, soddisfatta, al pensiero che lui, l’erede del Re, il più grande tra gli Eldar, lo Spirito di Fuoco, si fosse posto in ginocchio di fronte a lei, e che la toccasse con tanta venerazione. Gettò indietro la testa, gratificata, un momento prima che sentisse le labbra umide di Feanàro sfiorarle il solco tra i seni, baciandola con tenerezza, prima di leccarla leggermente, la lingua bollente contro la sua pelle. Le dita di Nerdanel affondarono convulsamente tra la liscia seta corvina dei capelli di lui, trattenendolo contro di sé. Sentì le labbra del marito spostarsi piano contro la sua pelle, posando baci ardenti sopra la curva del suo seno- Nerdanel lo strinse a sé con più foga, incurante di tirargli i capelli- fino a giungere sulla punta rosea del capezzolo destro, leccandoglielo e mordicchiandolo leggermente- la figlia di Mahtan sentì un lieve gemito sfuggirle dalle labbra, e fece scendere le mani sulle sue spalle, affondando le dita nella pelle nuda di lui.

Capì che non sarebbe stata capace di aspettare ancora a lungo, il corpo quasi le doleva per la brama che aveva di averlo contro di sé- _dentro_ di sé. Non appena Feanàro si staccò da lei, il fiato corto e il viso arrossato, gli fece cenno di venirle accanto, mentre si sistemava tra le coperte in modo da stare comoda.

Feanàro non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Velocemente, si alzò in piedi e si abbassò i pantaloni, l’ultima barriera tra di loro che cadeva definitivamente. Nerdanel sentì il sangue affluirle al viso mentre lo guardava, fin troppo consapevole di essere eccitata quanto lui, e del sorrisetto compiaciuto che era apparso sul viso di Feanàro. Le scivolò accanto, il materasso che cigolò leggermente sotto il suo peso, il calore del suo corpo così vicino a quello di lei. Nerdanel sentì Feanàro divaricarle le cosce, prima di sistemarsi tra di esse per baciarla, a lungo e con esasperante lentezza, la sua lingua che stuzzicava quella di lei.

-Nerdanel- la voce di lui era rauca contro la sua pelle, la sua mano scivolò sull’interno della sua coscia destra, il tocco dei suoi polpastrelli callosi era bruciante. – _Te ne prego_.

Lei non gli rispose, limitandosi a stringere le braccia attorno alla sua schiena, accarezzandogli piano la spina dorsale. Finalmente poteva averlo, dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo tutti quegli anni di solitudine e risentimento, dove l’uomo che amava le era diventato completamente estraneo. Che supplicasse un altro po’, sicuramente non gli avrebbe fatto male.

- _Per favore_ … - la mano di lui continuò il suo percorso sulla sua coscia, risalendo verso l’alto, fino a fermarsi sul suo monte di venere. Nerdanel trattenne un gemito a fatica, mentre lui le accarezzava i peli ricci del pube, prima di lasciar scivolare un dito dentro di lei, muovendolo piano. Strinse i denti, le mani che si aggrappavano convulsamente alle sue spalle, scalfendogliele con le unghie, mentre lo sentiva aggiungere un altro dito, e sollevò leggermente i fianchi contro la sua mano. Chiuse gli occhi, le guance in fiamme, la testa completamente svuotata da ogni pensiero, mentre le dita di lui si muovevano dentro di lei, la carezzavano, la esploravano. I polpastrelli di lui le sfiorarono il clitoride, stuzzicandolo e titillandolo, e Nerdanel non poté trattenersi dall’urlare, arcuando la schiena, gettando indietro la testa, il suo corpo in fiamme. Aveva la curva del collo esposta, vulnerabile, e Feanàro si affrettò a baciargliela, lasciando che lei sentisse il tocco delicato dei suoi denti.

Nerdanel giacque tra le coperte, pericolosamente vicina al culmine, coperta di sudore, il cuore che le batteva tanto forte da volerle scappare dal petto. Socchiuse gli occhi e alzò la testa, quel tanto che le bastava per vedere il viso di Feanàro chino su di lei, i suoi occhi brillanti di soddisfazione, un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra. 

_Razza d’intrigante_ , pensò lei, lasciando scivolare le dita sulla schiena di lui, percorrendogli la spina dorsale, fino a che le sue mani non giunsero sul petto ampio di lui, accarezzandolo dolcemente, prima di prendergli tra l’indice e il pollice i capezzoli rigidi, tirandoglieli piano. Sentì Feanàro ansimare convulsamente, i denti stretti, gli occhi serrati, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte dal sudore. Nerdanel sorrise tra sé e sé, lasciando che le sue mani scivolassero più in basso, tra le gambe robuste di lui premute contro le proprie, e lo sentì sospirare lievemente sotto il suo tocco, e accelerare il respiro, quando prese ad accarezzarlo con più decisione, esplorandolo tra le cosce.

Le mani di lui le afferrarono i fianchi, le sue dita affondavano nella sua pelle, il desiderio che era pericolosamente vicino a divenire disperazione.

-Nerdanel, t’ _imploro_ … - la voce di lui era bassa, rauca. Nerdanel non poteva più resistere nemmeno lei, troppo cocente era il desiderio che aveva di lui, troppo urgente il bisogno. La pelle di Feanàro era fuoco puro contro la sua, il suo respiro le solleticava l’orecchio, i capelli neri di lui le si erano riversati sul seno nudo, stuzzicandole i capezzoli già rigidi, e lo sentiva, duro contro la propria coscia, supplicarla con le mani, coi baci, con il pensiero che sfiorava il suo.

Chiuse gli occhi, e strinse le braccia attorno alla sua vita, allargando le cosce quel tanto che bastava per accoglierlo dentro di sé, annuendo lievemente, acconsentendo alle sue suppliche. Non dovette attendere a lungo: Feanàro entrò in lei con un unico, rapido colpo di fianchi, lasciandola senza fiato. Un gemito le sfuggì dalle labbra, inutilmente trattenuto, mentre si aggrappava alle sue spalle, scalfendogliele con le unghie. A Nerdanel parve di essere sopraffatta, nel sentirlo lì _dentro_ di lei, come se i loro corpi fossero stati modellati l’uno per l’altra, come se fosse tutto normale, come se fosse stata una delle tante notti che avevano trascorso da marito e moglie. Feanàro spinse nuovamente i fianchi contro i suoi, e l’aria le sfuggì dai polmoni. La recuperò un momento prima di afferrarlo per la nuca, attirando le sue labbra contro le proprie, in un lungo bacio.

Se le loro labbra si staccarono, fu solo per respirare. Nerdanel adagiò la testa contro i cuscini, i capelli madidi di sudore, gli occhi chiusi. In un attimo, il mondo cessò di esistere, e lei scordò ogni cosa, l’oscuramento di Valinor, il tradimento di Melkor, la morte di Finwe, la disperazione dei Valar. Niente importava più, nulla al di fuori del calore di Feanàro dentro di lei, del suo peso che la premeva contro il materasso, senza schiacciarla, delle sue mani che le afferravano le cosce, i fianchi, della sua bocca calda che copriva di baci umidi il suo collo, il suo seno, le sue spalle. Avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita di lui, inebriata, ogni pensiero razionale che se n’era andato. Era stato il ricordo di tutto questo, che l’aveva tormentata per lungo tempo durante l’esilio di lui, mentre giaceva da sola la notte, quando il pensiero di lui tornava a farle visita, assalendola non appena giungeva il sonno. Ed ora, finalmente, poteva essere ancora una volta suo, solo suo, esattamente come quando non erano nient’altro che due giovani innamorati, felici e pieni di gioia, senza Silmarilli o faide per il trono a separarli.

Lui venne per primo, trattenendo a fatica un urlo tra i denti, dando un affondo violento contro i fianchi di lei. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, le guance in fiamme, lucenti gocce di sudore che gli scorrevano lungo la fronte. Nerdanel non dovette attendere a lungo, prima che raggiungesse il culmine anche lei. Il piacere la travolse, le scosse le membra e la lasciò stravolta e ansante, ma al contempo stesso felice, felice come non era stata per molti anni ormai.

Feanàro le diede un lieve, tenero bacio sulla fronte e sulle labbra, prima di uscire dal suo corpo, ansimante e sudato quanto lei. Le giacque al fianco e la abbracciò stretta, le teste vicine mentre i loro capelli si mescolavano, seta corvina assieme a pallide lingue di fiamma.  
Nerdanel prese un respiro profondo. Voleva dirgli che lo amava, malgrado tutto quello che era successo, ma lui lo sapeva già, sarebbero state solo parole inutili. Appoggiò la fronte contro il petto di Feanàro, là dove batteva il suo cuore, caldo, pulsante di vita.

In quel momento, era facile, immensamente facile ingannarsi, credere che l’oscurità che li avvolgeva fosse la normale oscurità della notte, quella che aveva vegliato su di loro tutte le innumerevoli volte che si erano amati. 

Non seppe mai quanto a lungo rimase lì, ad occhi chiusi, con la testa appoggiata all’ampio torace di lui, il respiro di Feanàro che le solleticava i capelli, le sue mani che le accarezzavano la schiena sudata. Ma per quanto tempo fosse stato, si poté concedere quel momento di pace, di felicità, in cui poteva sentirsi ancora una volta nient’altro che una donna amata e desiderata dal proprio marito, senza gioielli o guerre a dividerli.

Sentì Feanàro che le baciava la fronte, con tenerezza- come se Feanàro potesse _realmente_ essere tenero- mentre intrecciava le gambe alle sue.- Istarnie- mormorò piano.- E’ passato tanto di quel tempo …  
Non finì la frase, ma il concetto era ben chiaro ad entrambi. Lei prese un respiro profondo, ricordando le loro frequenti, dolorose liti prima che lei se ne tornasse da suo padre, delusa e piena di rabbia nel vedere che l’arroganza del suo sposo stava oltrepassando ogni limite, e che si rifiutava di ascoltarla. Non riusciva nemmeno più a ricordare quando esattamente fosse stata l’ultima volta che avevano giaciuto assieme, prima che lui venisse esiliato. Serrò i denti per qualche istante, prima di appoggiare nuovamente la testa contro il petto di Feanàro, imponendosi di dimenticare, almeno per quell’istante.

-Ne sono ben consapevole- ribatté, senza riaprirli, la voce che si alzava più di quanto avesse voluto.

-Tu sai che i miei sentimenti non sono cambiati.- la voce di lui era bassa, carezzevole, la medesima voce che aveva spinto tanti a dargli retta, ad appoggiarlo mentre l’inquietudine serpeggiava tra i Noldor e voci contro i Valar si erano levate. 

-Nemmeno i miei- c’era sincerità nelle sue parole, così come c’era sincerità in quelle di lui. Ma non si sarebbe fatta trascinare nella follia di lui, nemmeno per amore.

-Dovremmo tornare a essere una famiglia- continuò dolcemente Feanàro, la mano che le accarezzava la spina dorsale. Nerdanel poteva sentire ogni imperfezione, ogni callosità sulle sue dita, quelle dita che tante volte l’avevano sfiorata. – Ora io sono il Noldoràn, Nerdanel. Tu potresti essere al mio fianco, quale mia regina, come è giusto che sia.

Lei aprì gli occhi, tornando a guardarlo in viso. Al contrario di lui, non aveva mai desiderato potere ed onori, né aveva mai fatto niente per ottenerli. Ora a rigor di logica avrebbe dovuto essere la Regina dei Noldor, ma era tutto fuorché ciò che lei desiderava. Non voleva tornare da Feanàro, né assecondare i suoi sogni di gloria, né tantomeno essere la sua regina. Così parlò con calma, ponderando piano le parole:- Potrei, immagino. Ma dimentichi che non sono l’unica regina. Indis è e rimane ancora la regina dei Noldor.

Alla menzione della sua matrigna, una smorfia apparve sul viso di Feanàro, distorcendo per un secondo i suoi bei lineamenti. Di colpo, Nerdanel si rese conto che, in tutto ciò che era successo, non aveva minimamente pensato ad Indis. La notizia della morte di Finwe doveva averla già raggiunta, e la sofferenza doveva essere stata indicibile anche per lei, per quanto Indis e il suo sposo si fossero allontanati negli ultimi anni, dopo che lui aveva preferito il suo primogenito al figlio di lei. Serrò i denti. Non voleva pensare a come dovesse essere perdere il proprio amato, per quanto si potesse essere allontanata da lui- Feanàro era lì con lei, al sicuro. Tra sé e sé, pregò Eru che mai qualcosa gli succedesse, che mai dovesse patire ciò che stava patendo Indis in quel momento. Ma chi avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa di ciò che il futuro serbava per loro?

La voce di Feanàro, ora più aspra e sferzante, la strappò ai suoi pensieri:- Indis dovrebbe essere già tornata presso l’alta corte di Ingwe. Ad ogni modo, lei non ha alcuna importanza, non nel mio regno. E l’unica regina che possa mai desiderare, che possa mai pretendere di avere, sei tu.

Appariva lusinghiero, pensò lei, tracciandogli il mento col pollice, e la tentazione era forte, troppo forte, più per quello che significava lui per lei, che non tanto il potere. Ma non sarebbe caduta in quell’errore. Feanàro per colpa del suo orgoglio e di quei maledetti gioielli aveva smesso di ascoltarla, e nulla le faceva intendere che le avrebbe facilmente dato retta, se lei fosse tornata al suo fianco. E ormai era troppo tardi, aveva già fatto la sua scelta, e non sarebbe ritornata da lui, per nulla al mondo. Lo amava, e non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo, ma l’antica confidenza e intimità che avevano avuto tempo prima era ormai irrecuperabile.

No, nemmeno un miracolo, nemmeno la volontà di Eru in persona avrebbe potuto colmare la frattura che si era creata tra di loro, e farli tornare assieme. Qualunque sarebbe stato il loro destino, le loro strade si sarebbero separate per sempre. Nerdanel poteva solo sperare che il futuro non serbasse una tragedia, né per lei, né per lui, né per i loro figli.

-Ho già fatto la mia scelta- ripeté lei, a bassa voce.- E tu lo sai. Feanàro, te ne prego, non insistere sapendo che sarà inutile.

Per un attimo, lo sentì irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia, come se la loro vicinanza gli fosse improvvisamente divenuta insopportabile. Fu solo un istante, poi tornò a stringerla a sé, sfiorandole i capelli, ma Nerdanel sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi, mentre affondava nuovamente il viso contro il petto di lui. _L’avevi già perso_ , si disse, serrando gli occhi per scacciarle, _e lo sapevi, lo sapevi fin dal primo istante in cui lui ti fece vedere quelle maledette gemme. Perché piangi ora, dunque?_

Ci volle un po’ prima che riuscisse nuovamente a parlare, senza che la voce le si spezzasse a tradimento per il pianto.- Voglio solo che tu sappia … sei l’unico per me, Feanàro. Lo sei sempre stato e sempre lo sarai. 

-Anche per me- le braccia di lui l’avvolsero più stretta di quanto già non fosse, e sentì le labbra di lui sfiorarle piano i capelli, mentre la sua mano scendeva lungo la schiena di lei. La voce di Feanàro pareva distante, assorta, come se fosse immerso in un sogno.- Non c’è nessun altro che io abbia amato su Arda, con l’eccezione di te e mio padre, Istarnie. E dei nostri figli.

Lei annuì piano, prima di tornare ad incrociare il suo sguardo. Le iridi grigie di Feanàro parevano in qualche modo velate, come se non riuscissero a visualizzare il mondo che lo circondava. Molti dicevano che Feanàro non si curava di nulla e di nessuno sulla faccia della terra che non fosse lui stesso, ma lei, che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, sapeva quanto lui l’amasse, e quanto avesse amato suo padre, l’unico genitore rimastogli, e i loro figli. E ,anche se non l’aveva nominata, altrettanto aveva amato Mìriel, per quanto ella per lui non fosse altro che l’idea di una donna che non aveva mai conosciuto, il rimpianto per qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere, una visione di cui non conservava nemmeno un ricordo.

-Lo so- gli sfiorò piano la guancia, tracciando col pollice la linea della mascella di lui fino al mento. Desiderava solo che quel momento si fermasse, che non finisse mai, che potesse concedersi in eterno l’illusione di quella notte e che non fosse costretta ad affrontare ciò che la attendeva là fuori. Non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di fronteggiare ciò che il futuro avrebbe avuto in serbo per lei, per i Noldor tutti, e parte di lei aveva paura, non aveva idea di ciò che avrebbe potuto accadere a lei, o alle persone a lei care.

-Già- Feanàro prese la mano di Nerdanel che gli sfiorava la guancia e le baciò le dita ad una ad una.- Nerdanel, ti chiedo solo … Un’ultima volta … te ne prego …  
Piano, lentamente, con delicatezza, lasciò scivolare l’altra mano tra le cosce di lei, toccandola gentilmente, in quella che voleva essere un’implorazione. O una richiesta di perdono.  
Lei incontrò ancora gli occhi di lui, che erano tornati lucidi e vividi, privi della patina che li appannava. In modo quasi impercettibile, annuì.

Fecero l’amore un’ultima volta, in modo urgente, disperato, come a voler lasciare il più possibile i propri segni l’uno sul corpo dell’altra. Quando finirono, a Nerdanel dolevano le cosce e i seni per le attenzioni di Feanàro, ed era sicura che lui fosse nelle sue medesime condizioni, sulla schiena e sui fianchi. Si tirò a sedere, strofinandosi le spalle indolenzite.

Feanàro si mosse accanto a lei, stendendo le gambe sotto le lenzuola aggrovigliate. Stranamente, sembrava aver preso energia, tra le sue braccia, il fuoco dei suoi occhi era tornato più vivido, il suo sguardo aveva un che di febbricitante. Alzò gli occhi su di lei.

-Come stai?- le chiese nuovamente. Nerdanel si poggiò alla tastiera del letto, a disagio. Sembrava che fosse cambiato qualcosa tra di loro, per quanto sentisse ancora il calore di lui sulla sua pelle, il sapore di lui sulla sua lingua, e il seme di lui nel proprio ventre, pareva che si fosse eretta una barriera invisibile tra loro due, ogni gesto, ogni parola pareva forzata, artificiosa.

-Sto bene- mormorò, senza accostarsi a lui, stranamente l’idea di abbracciarlo, di farsi stringere, che poco prima era stata ciò che più aveva desiderato al mondo, ora la metteva a disagio. Rimase lì dov’era, passandosi le dita tra la chioma rossa, cercando di districare i nodi che aveva tra i capelli.

-Ah, posso immaginarlo- c’era un che di malevolo in quell’affermazione, che la fece sussultare. – Così come immagino che tu abbia i tuoi motivi per tornare indietro. Ma non pensi a come mi sento io?

Lei strinse le ginocchia al petto, improvvisamente, spostandosi verso il bordo del letto, il più possibile lontano da lui.- Lo so come ti senti. Ebbene? Questo cambia forse le cose? Io ti amo, Feanàro. Ma non sono cieca o folle, vedo quel che sei diventato. Non ti riconosco più, e no, non ho intenzione di ritornare sui miei passi. Ho fatto la scelta giusta.

Lo vide serrare gli occhi per qualche istante. Avevano già fatto quel discorso centinaia e centinaia di volte, non era niente che entrambi non sapessero. La addolorava quel che era successo, e avrebbe continuato ad amarlo, ma meglio dare il proprio amore a un ricordo, piuttosto che a qualcuno che lei non riconosceva più, che le pareva trasfigurato per sempre.

-Mio padre è morto, il mio tesoro è stato trafugato e ora pure tu mi abbandoni? _Così_?

Nerdanel sentì che non poteva sopportare di stare lì accanto a lui un minuto di più. Senza rispondergli per qualche attimo, s’avvolse un lenzuolo attorno al corpo e uscì dal letto, recuperando i vestiti che aveva sparso sul pavimento. Li raccattò e prese a vestirsi in silenzio, voltandogli le spalle, tentando di non curarsi degli occhi di lui, in attesa di una risposta.

Solo quando si fu rivestita completamente, aggiustandosi il mantello, che si voltò ad affrontarlo.- Niente mi obbliga a starti accanto, Curufinwe Feanàro. È quel che ti dissi prima che tu partissi per Formenos ed è ciò che ti dico ora. Credi davvero che non me ne importi nulla di te e di quello che è successo a Finwe? Ti sbagli. Ed è proprio perché mi importa di te, mi importa di tuo padre e di tutto il resto, che ho paura per quello che potresti fare. Perché tu vuoi fare qualcosa, te lo leggo negli occhi. Vuoi vendetta per la morte di tuo padre. Ma come pensi di ottenere la tua vendetta, Feanàro? Melkor ormai è sparito, nemmeno più i Cacciatori di Orome o le Aquile di Manwe riescono a trovarlo. E anche se lo trovassero, cosa pensi di fare? È un Vala, e nulla può fare uno dei figli di Ilùvatar contro di lui. Te ne prego, Feanàro, _basta_. È quello che ti chiedo: tuo padre è morto, e già in troppi abbiamo sofferto. Per lui, nel suo nome, fa in modo che nessun altro vada incontro a un simile destino, che nessun altro debba patire.

Feanàro la scrutò senza replicare, il suo volto tramutato in una maschera inespressiva, solo i suoi occhi svelavano ciò che provava, ardenti d’ira a malapena trattenuta. Nerdanel per qualche secondo trattenne il respiro, prima che lo vedesse alzarsi nel silenzio più totale, e rivestirsi a sua volta, senza guardarla nemmeno una volta, come se lei non esistesse, totalmente incurante del suo sguardo.

Nerdanel non seppe quanto a lungo rimasero lì in quella stanza, senza scambiarsi una sola parola, lui che le voltava le spalle. Alla fine, quando credette che quel silenzio prolungato l’avrebbe portata alla follia, Feanàro parlò:- Molto bene. Dunque è questo ciò che tu pensi di me, Nerdanel Istarnie. Altro non ho da dirti, se è quello che pensi di me, e non sono riuscito a farti cambiare idea. Ma ti illudi- ti illudi _di grosso_ \- se credi che me ne starò qui senza far nulla, mentre l’assassino di mio padre vaga nelle tenebre calpestando il suolo coi suoi piedi immondi. Non sai _nulla_ di ciò di cui sono capace, _lo vedrai_. E un giorno ti pentirai di non essere stata al mio fianco.

Lei chinò la testa, sperando che i capelli le nascondessero le lacrime che le erano salite agli occhi. Le sue parole le bruciavano dentro, come sale sparso su una ferita fresca, e tanto più la feriva il modo in cui Feanàro sembrava non curarsi di lei e di ciò che provava, di come riuscisse a trattenere le proprie emozioni, malgrado dentro di lui infuriasse la tempesta. Chiuse gli occhi, scacciando le lacrime prima di parlare.

-Invece, credo che tu ti pentirai di non avere ascoltato ciò che ti ho detto.- la voce in qualche modo le uscì ferma e controllata, nonostante la rabbia e il dolore dentro di lei tentassero di prendere il sopravvento. –Te ne pentirai amaramente, Curufinwe Feanàro. Ricorda le mie parole.

Lui alzò gli occhi verso di lei, aveva lo sguardo pieno d’ira a stento trattenuta.- Bene, dunque, mia signora. Altro non abbiamo da dirci, per ora, ma questo non sarà il nostro ultimo incontro. Ci rivedremo un’ultima volta, prima di tutto.

Detto ciò, si mosse verso la porta, tanto veloce che quasi lei non lo vide appieno. Tutto ciò che percepì fu un forte spostamento d’aria, la porta che veniva sbattuta con fragore, la candela accesa, dimenticata, che si spegneva di colpo, e un minuto prima lui era lì con lei, il minuto dopo se n’era andato, lasciandola sola in quella stanza vuota.

Senza più forza nelle gambe, Nerdanel crollò a sedere sul letto, reggendosi il viso tra le mani. Le lacrime che era riuscita a trattenere poco prima trovarono finalmente una via d’uscita, bagnandole le guance. Non seppe mai quanto tempo rimase lì seduta, senza riuscire ad alzarsi, il rancore, la tristezza, la disperazione, tutto si fondeva in un vortice di emozioni che rischiava di sopraffarla.

Parte di sé cercava di ritrovare l’autocontrollo, qualcosa le diceva che in futuro le lacrime non sarebbero mancate, che il cordoglio era ancora da venire. Doveva essere forte per affrontare ciò che il suo destino lo serbava, perché ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, ma in quel momento non riusciva a muoversi dalla sua postazione. Aveva cercato di trattenere il più possibile le sue emozioni, imponendosi di essere forte per sé stessa e per i suoi figli, e solo ora esse riuscivano a trovare una via di sbocco, le lacrime che le scorrevano sulle guance senza che riuscisse più a fermarle. Ricordava bene il cieco terrore che aveva provato quando gli Alberi erano morti e la Lunga Notte era calato sul mondo aveva minacciato di sopraffarla, quel ricordo tremendo era ancora vivo nella sua mente, ma ora i Noldor si stavano lentamente assuefacendo a quella tenebra, e lei con loro. Quanti giorni erano passati, ormai? Nessuno avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza, in quell’oscurità che aveva fagocitato ogni cosa.

Ma ora era Feanàro che occupava i suoi pensieri, il bagliore folle dei suoi occhi, il tono risoluto della sua voce mentre parlava di vendetta, il modo in cui nemmeno il dolore per la morte di suo padre lo aveva fermato, ma al contrario aveva acceso ancora di più la sua furia. Strinse i pugni. I suoi sentimenti per Feanàro erano complicati, _troppo_ complicati, per essere decifrati appieno, l’amore si mescolava tanto strettamente al rancore e alla disperazione, da far sì che fosse impossibile scindere l’uno dall’altro.

D’un tratto, però, in qualche modo riuscì a fermare il pianto. S’era sfogata a sufficienza, si disse, mentre si alzava, avvolgendosi nel mantello, pronta a sfidare le tenebre della notte. Pareva che le emozioni che fino a poco prima erano state tanto violente in lei si fossero consumate del tutto, lasciandola vuota, priva di qualsiasi pensiero, a parte una feroce, cieca determinazione.

 _Feanàro è ormai perso per sempre, si disse. Non rimpiangere chi ormai è irrecuperabile. Ma ancora ci sono i tuoi figli. Loro hanno bisogno di te_.

Fu così che uscì dalla casa che era nata e cresciuta, la lanterna stretta in pugno, senza curarsi di null’altro che non fosse la luce della Mindon sulla cima del colle di Tùna, dove i suoi figli si trovavano. Non si fermò nemmeno per un attimo a pensare a ciò che era successo tra lei e Feanàro in quella casa vuota, nulla aveva ormai più importanza per lei, nulla contava più, ad eccezione dei suoi figli.  
Finalmente, giunse sulla cresta della città, là dove le strade e le scalinate erano piene delle torce che i Noldor avevano acceso, e che portavano con sé. Nerdanel di colpo s’arrestò, nelle prossimità dell’alta torre: le sembrava che una grande folla si stesse radunando verso la grande piazza su cui s’affacciava il palazzo di Finwe, poco distante da dove lei era. Presa da un presentimento, si accostò al primo Noldo che le capitò a tiro, chiedendogli cosa stesse accadendo.

Aveva il velo tirato sul viso e dai capelli, onde proteggersi dal freddo della notte, e fu così che il Noldo non la riconobbe. Altrimenti, avrebbe detto in tono ben diverso le parole che le disse poco dopo:- Feanàro è _qui_!

Nerdanel sentì il cuore bloccarsi in gola. Lui non poteva _davvero_ essere lì, si disse. Era stato esiliato, gli era stato proibito di entrare in Tirion prima della fine del bando. Quello era un segno di sfida contro i Valar, un’aperta ribellione contro le decisioni delle Potenze.

-Lui non può essere qui- ripeté ad alta voce, il cuore che le aumentava furiosamente il battito.- I Valar l’hanno bandito.

-Ebbene, pare che l’erede del Re ha disobbedito a tale decreto- rispose quello.- E ora è qui, e ha dato ordine che il popolo dei Noldor si radunasse qui davanti all’alta corte del Noldoràn.

Ma Nerdanel ormai non lo ascoltava più. Lo spinse via, senza curarsi più di lui, accelerando il passo, facendosi largo tra la folla, fino a che non arrivò nella piazza davanti al palazzo, di fronte all’alta scalinata della corte del Re, là dove vide i suoi figli riuniti, tutti e sette, le loro sagome immobili e silenziose come statue. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe corsa da loro, li avrebbe stretti a sé, nel saperli al sicuro.

Ma non ebbe tempo di rallegrarsi della loro presenza lì, non ebbe tempo di fare nulla, perché qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi sentimento svanì quando i suoi occhi caddero sull’alta figura di Feanàro, che scrutava i Noldor dalla sua postazione, gli occhi attenti come quelli di un predatore, colmi di una totale, annichilente follia, il preludio di un incendio che avrebbe distrutto il mondo.

E prima ancora che lui parlasse, prima ancora che lui pronunciasse le parole che avrebbero decretato il fato dei Noldor, che Nerdanel seppe che tutto era perduto, che tutto era finito, che non c’era più alcuna speranza di sottrarsi a ciò che li avrebbe distrutti, tutti loro.

 _Non sai niente di ciò di cui sono capace, lo vedrai_ , le aveva detto. Ah, ben presto tutti avrebbero saputo ciò di cui era capace Feanàro, avrebbe arso il mondo e camminato trionfante sulle sue ceneri, pur di ottenere ciò che voleva.

E sarebbe stato troppo tardi per pentirsene, per tutti loro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Istarnie: (Quenya) “donna saggia”, soprannome (epesse) di Nerdanel. In realtà doveva essere nelle primissime versioni del Silmarillion il nome originario di Nerdanel, poi sostituito definitivamente da quello presente nel Silmarillion edito. Nel mio personalissimo head canon “Istarnie” è l’epesse che Feanàro dà a Nerdanel in gioventù per omaggiare la sua saggezza e la sua intelligenza.  
> Noldoràn: “Re dei Noldor”. Era in origine il soprannome di Finwe, poi venne utilizzato anche per riferirsi ai suoi figli quando lo succedettero.  
> Moringotto: “ Nero Nemico del Mondo”, come Feanor chiamò per primo Melkor.  
> *Qui si fa riferimento a un episodio del libro XII della History of Middle Earth, dove si narra dell’ultimo incontro tra Feanor e Nerdanel, durante la marcia dei Noldor da Tirion ad Alqualonde, dove lei lo supplicò di lasciarle i gemelli, Amrod e Amras, o uno di loro. Feanor rifiutò con tutte le annesse (sfigate) conseguenze del caso.


End file.
